The Babysitter
by JamiieeeINSANE
Summary: Gabriella is in desperate need for a job, so she takes up babysitting. The kids adore her, but their big brother Troy does not. What happens when Troy convinces his siblings to get rid of Gabriella, then decides he wants her back? Trailer inside.
1. Summary

This is a reallly long trailer.

She was the new girl. Sweet as can be, very smart, friendly, and beautiful. But most people couldn't look past her glasses and her smartness.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella, um, do you know where Mrs. Darbus' room is?" The person just laughed and walked away.

"Exuse me, is anyone sitting here?"

"I'm sorry are you talking to me? Beacuse I'm deffinatley not talking to you." Gabriella held back her tears and tried to smile and just walked to the back of the classroom. "Hey nerd!" Gabriella new she was talking to her so she looked back. "Nice glasses! I guess dorky is in style! NOT!" Almost the whole class rumbled with laughter.

"Oh sweety don't listen to them." A dark skinned girl with a bright headband, matching clothes and maryjaness consoled Gabriella. "They are just stuck up cheerleaders and lunk head basketballers."

"This always happens when I go to a new school" Gabriella sniffled.

"Don't worry, You have me now. I think you look great hun. Don't listen to them. Gabriella smiled at her new friend Taylor.

"Mommy please! I love that dress, I'll pay you back!" Gabriella pleaded.

" Ha! With what money Gabriella?"

"I don't know..."

"I think its time for you to get a job sweetheart."

Gabriella takes up babysitting.

"Hi I'm Gabriella."

"Why are you here?" Ten year old Matthew asked.

"I'm your new babysitter." Gabriella responded sweetly.

"Cool." Matthew smiled.

"And who is this little cutie?" Gabriella asked.

"I Lizzie. I five year old!"

"Awww, hi Lizzie.

"Aww Mom, we were just about to play Guitar Hero with Gabriella!"

"I'm sorry sweety. Gabriella looks tired. I'm sure she wants to go home

and sleep Matt." Cindy retorted.

"She can stay here! Come on Mom! I don't want her to go home

she's awesome!"

Troys brother and sister adore her. His parents thinks she is the

perfect babysitter. What happens when big brother Troy comes

home one night and sees Gabriella.

"You? What the hell are you doing here in my house?"

"I babysit here." Gabriella said quietly.

"Since when?"

"I have for two months."

Troy doesent even bother to notice her the first two months she is

in the house. Now, he decides to turn her brother and sister against

her.

"I don't want you to babysit us anymore!" Matthew shouted.

"Lizzie either!" Lizzie cried.

"What did I do?" Gabriella asked calmly on the verge of tears.

"WE HATE YOU!" They both yelled.

"Kids were home!" Jack and Cindy yelled walking in the house.

"Gabriella here is your money. Thankyou again." Cindy said handing Gabriella

the money.

"No. I don't deserve it." Gabriella said quietly. "You can find a new babysitter."

And with that Gabriella ran out of the house.

But Troy secretly misses her and will do anything to get her back at his house...

"Just call her and tell her you miss her" Troy pleaded.

"No way! I thought you said.."

"NO! Matthew, forget what I said!"

"Ok..."

Troy and Gabriella start to get close.

"Troy, your always home now. We have Gabriella here, so why do you still

come?" Jack asked suspiciously. Troy just blushed.

"I-I don't know. I like being home?..." Troy made it sound more like he was convincing

himself that was the case more than his parents.

"TROY LIKES GABRIELLAAAAAA!" Lizzie sang.

"Shut up!" Troy yelled flinging mashed potatoes at her.

Matthew accidently spills the beans...

"Did you really despise me that much Troy?! You had to have your little brother

and sister say all those things to me just to get me to quit?!"

"No, Gabriella! That was before I got to know you!"

"I don't want to here it Troy!"

"Gabriella don't go!"

"Tell your parents to find someone else to babysit. I quit. For good. And I don't

want you to talk to me ever again."

It may not seem that good in the trailer. But there will deffinatley be a lot more

to it than that. The whole story won't be her babysitting all the time. There will

be a lot in school and a bunch of other places. Just had to let y'all know.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**So, tell me if you think that is a good idea for a story!**


	2. First Day of School

Chapter 1

First Day

"Mom please don't make me do this!" Gabriella pleaded to her mother Maria Montez. "I can be home schooled!"

"Don't be silly Gabriella. Your going and thats final!" Maria shot back. "How many times do we have to go through this? You'll do just fine-you always do.."

"Yeah Mom, my grades fine..everything else that helps you get through high school without wanting to commit suicide..not good. HORRIBLE MOM!" Gabriella responded back throwing her hands in every direction for dramatic effect. When Maria didn't respond Gabriella let out a frustrated sigh. " You don't

even give a shit" She whisphered under her breath.

"Hmmm?"

"Now you listen!" Gabriella shouted.

"Don't yell at me Gabriella...Look were here!" She said sternly then cheerfully.

"No Mom, I don't want to go-PLEASE!" Gabriella said with her hands clasped together.

"Stop it Gabriella, get your bag." Maria said sighing then getting out of the car. Gabriella got out of the car, grabbed her messenger bag then trudged down the sidewalk behind her Mom. Gabriella felt a large lump in her throat as soon as she looked at the school. It was the biggest one that she had ever seen out of the millions of schools she had been too. She felt her stomache in knots when she looked at all the people around her. She could already tell it was a major cliquey school. Everyone standing around each other looked the same and dressed the same. Emoes with Emoes, jocks with jocks who were with all the cheerleaders, geeks with geeks, and so on so on. Gabriella never fit in anywhere. As many clubs she joined she only made a few friends. She never liked to get close to anyone because she always had to move. She just wouldnt let herself

because she did once..and she wound up hurt.

When Gabriella and Maria walked in the school they both gasped. It was THE most beautiful school Gabriella had ever attended as well as the biggest.

"Mommmmy" Gabriella whispered. Maria just smiled at Gabriella widley and kept walking. They had trouble finding the office so Maria asked a teacher where it was. When they found it Maria talked to the principal for a while then left giving gabriella a hug, a goodbye, and a "Good luck sweety! Be nice and do well!" Gabriella talked to Mr Matsui for a few minutes about a few school related things then follwed him when he told her to follow him so he could show her her locker. After he showed her he left her standing there to find her first class all by herself.

"Just great!" Gabriella said to herself. She got her lock undone, she was always good at locker combonations, then put all of her books away. She looked at her schedule and bit her lip. "Okay..Darbus for homeroom...room 123...123...Darbus 123..." She shut her locker and began searching the room numbers for 123. "255...254...what the hell!? " Gabriella new it was helpless because she was completley lost. When she saw a friendly looking blonde with shoulder length hair and pretty but dull green eyes she decided she would ask her where Mrs. Darbus' room was. "Hi, I'm Gabriella, um, do you know where Mrs. Darbus' room is?" The girl just laughed and walked away only looking back to laugh some more. Gabriella held back her tears. She didnt understand why people had to be so cruel. She just asked a simple question. The girl didnt have to escort her there or anything, she just wanted to know which way it was or if it was upstairs or whatever.

When Gabriella finally found the class 10 minutes later. She slowly walked in and looked around. Good. Not many people were there yet...suprisingly. There was only about 5 people in the room out of 20 desks it looked like. Gabriella glanced at the woman whom she assumed was Mrs.Darbus. She had very bright white hair, pale skin, bright pink lipstick, and her outfit was pretty over the top for a teacher. "Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez..." Gabriella said a little frightened when her head shot up.

"Ah, Ms Montez.. From...Washington...WELCOME!" Gabriella was a little shocked by how obnoxious Mrs. Darbus came off as.

"Thankyou." Gabriella said quietly.

"You can take a seat...well anywhere." Mrs.Darbus said with a smile? Gabriella couldnt tell. Mrs. Darbus looked like she was smiling, but almost mean at the same time. Gabriella made her way down the aisle of seats. She found an open seat next to a girl with long black hair, and too much makeup who was obviously a cheerleader as the class filled.

"Exuse me, is anyone sitting here?" Gabriella asked politley.

"I'm sorry are you talking to me? Beacuse I'm deffinatley not talking to you." The girl responded nastily. Gabriella held back her tears and tried to smile and just walked to the back of the classroom.

"Hey nerd!" Gabriella new she was talking to her so she looked back. "Nice glasses! I guess dorky is in style! NOT!" Almost the whole class rumbled with laughter. Gabriella couldn't believe how immature that girl was being yet she got laughs out of it.

"Oh sweety don't listen to them." A dark skinned girl with a bright headband, matching clothes and maryjanes consoled Gabriella. "They are just stuck up cheerleaders and lunk head basketballers."

"This always happens when I go to a new school" Gabriella sniffled.

"Don't worry, You have me now. I think you look great hun. Don't listen to them. " Gabriella smiled at her new friend Taylor Mckessie.

"Thankyou. I'm Gabriella Montez." Gabriella said wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

Gabriella unfortunatley only had three more classes with Taylor not including lunch. The other classes were hell. People were so cruel to Gabriella. Every class she would have with Taylor, she would stick up for Gabriella..but when Gabriella was by herself she didn't have the courage to stick up for herself. The meanest of all were the jocks and cheerleaders. They made Gabriella feel so small. Especially Troy Bolton, and the girl with short blonde hair and dull green eyes, Shelbea Grace. Gabriella had never known anyone who was so rude out of all of the "most popular" people she had seen at all of her schools. Shelbea was a bitch.

Gabriella came home from school in tears. Why did her mother always have to do this to her? She never understood why her mothers company couldnt wait until Gabriella graduated. It wasn't fair. Gabriella was sick of it. She just wanted to stay in one place, and Alberquerque, New Mexico was the last place she ever wanted to be.

"Gabriella, sweetie, what happened?" Maria consoled her daughter.

"I hate East High! Yeah, I made one friend, butsheisn'tinallofmyclassesandshesticksupformebuttheclasses

sheisntinIgetpickedonsomuchandIhateitIfreakinhateitand..."

"Gabriella slow down!" Maria yelled rubbing Gabriellas back. "It can't be that bad.."

"Yes it is Mom, you don't know!" Gabriella yelled, now sobbing.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, your right, I don't know...let me take you shopping OK?" Maria said pulling Gabriella up. Whenever something bad happened Maria offered to take Gabriella shopping. Gabriella was a girl so she wasn't complaining. But she just wished that her mom would ask her "why, what happened?" and things that would make her feel better because it didn't seem like her mom didnt want to talk about it. Shopping seemed to be the way Maria avoided Gabriellas problems. Gabriella just wiped her tears away and gave a watery half smile.

"OK" Gabriella and Maria grabbed their jackets and purses and headed out the door.

"Mommy please! I love that dress, I'll pay you back!" Gabriella pleaded. The dress was beyond gorgeous. The dress was just a few inches above the knee. It was a soft canary yellow, with a V-neck that hugged right beneath the bust then flowed out like a babydoll dress. In one of Gabriellas classes with Taylor, Taylor brought up the spring fling. Apparently it was a huge deal at East High. Taylor begged Gabriella to go. It was months away...but Taylor insisted, and Gabriella gave in.

" Ha! With what money Gabriella?" Maria snorted as she browsed without even looking at Gabriella.

"I don't know..." Gabriella went on. "But I realllllly want this dress Mom! I HAVE to have it!"

"I think its time for you to get a job sweetheart." Maria said finally looking at Gabriella. "Oh my that dress is gorgeous!" Maria said taking it out of Gabriellas hands.

"I know..." Gabriella said sadly. "You know, you could maybe buy it now...and I can get a job and pay you back?..." Gabriella said hesitantley watching her Mom look at the dress.

"Gabriella..."

"Please Mom?" Gabriella said with a sad face.

"Fine." Maria gave in earning a giant smile from Gabriella. " But I'll be nice, just pay back half...the dress is-OMG DO YOU SEE HOW MUCH THIS IS?!"

"200..."

"I could get you a prom dress for that price!" Maria said in disbelief.

"200 isn't that bad...you have a high paying job.." Gabriella pointed out.

"Fine Gabriella. But get that job by this week" Maria said with a sigh.

"OK, but what do you think I should do?" Gabriella said still beaming about her mother buying the dress for her.

"I don't know. What do you have in mind? What are you interested in?" Maria asked as she put the dress on the counter as the sales woman rung it up.

"I have no clue..."Gabriella drifted off. "I love kids!"

"Work at a daycare, or babysit?" Maria said looking at Gabriella then the saleswoman thanking her before leaving the store.

"That sounds good." Gabriella said taking the bag from her mother. "Babysitting. I'm good at that. But where the hell am I gonna find a kid to babysit?"

"Language!" Maria said loudly recieving a giggle and a 'sorry' from Gabriella. "People put ads in the paper sometimes, you know.."

Later that day Gabriella scanned the paper for a babysitting job but only found one. She was pleased that it was in her area, only down the street actually. Gabriella called and got the job after recieving a few questions from the mother. Gabriella was super excited. But what she didn't know, is the big brother of these kids, and son of extremley nice parents, was gonna make her life hell, and send her runnin.

Reviews are pretty sweet

Tell me if you liked it!

xxxxx


	3. Babysitting

**First of all thankyou so much for the reviews!! They make me smile. Nesquick-s, don't worry she won't have glasses the whole story...**

**And just to let you guys know just in case you couldnt figure it out...whatever is in italics is what Gabriella says in her head.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Day two of school was hell. Everyone was the same. Hurtful, and rude. Taylor wasn't in school, but texted Gabriella a few times throughout her classes. Gabriella was so happy that it was the last period of the day.

"Your in my seat" Gabriella looked up to see the GORGEOUS guy with the bluest eyes she had ever seen and shaggy brown hair. He was tall, tan and looked very muscular. Gabriella went to speak but words didn't come out. He had already talked to her, never anything nice, but Gabriella never spoke back. She didn't understand how she could be so attracted to someone who was so mean to her.

"Sorry" Gabriella whispered grabbing her books and standing up.

"You should be." Troy responded taking his seat. Gabriella went to sit in the seat behind him when she felt like the wind got knocked out of her. Gabriella fell to the floor, her books scattering, and her glasses flying across the floor. Thankfully they didn't break.

"You were in my way, and about to sit in my seat" Shelbea said laughing along with the class. "You should get up, you look like a fool!" she said sitting down. Gabriella couldnt hold her tears back, she just let them fall grabbing her books that no one offered to help pick up. She grabbed her glasses sliding them on her face and ran out the door. Gabriella called her mother and begged for her to pick her up from school. Maria was in the middle of a meeting and refused. Gabriella had no choice but to go back to class. As she walked in, the whole room filled with snickers and giggles. Gabriella spoke softly to the teacher trying to ignore the papers being thrown at her back, and very angry that the teacher was so oblivious not seeing the papers hitting her.

"Okay Miss Montez, I'll have a talk with them when the class is over" Mr. Porter said pushing his glasses farther up on his nose.

"No that won't be nessacary, I just..."

"No, they shouldnt get away with that."

"Fine." Gabriella surrendered. She knew they would be angry for telling. But she had to tell the teacher why she came in so late without a pass.

Gabriella just sat through class listening to Mr. Porter talk about circumfrence. Gabriella didn't really need to pay attention anyway, math was one of her best subjects along with science. Gabriella couldnt wait to start babysitting later tonight because one thing was for sure, Gabriella had never been treated so horribley in her entire life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Gabriella don't be like that!" Mrs.Montez shouted as Gabriella ran up the stairs.

"Mom, you don't get it! Your not me! You don't know how bad it is because you don't have to do it!" Gabriella shouted slamming her door. Maria sighed and walked upstairs knocking on Gabriellas door.

"Gabriella.."

"Mom, GO AWAY!" Gabriellas yell was muffled from her head in her pillow.

"Fine." Maria said simply, walking down the stairs. Maria hated not being able to talk to her daughter, it just wasnt her bread and butter. Her mother was never close to her, so she didn't know what to do.

Gabriella eventually stopped her tears and got up to look in the mirror. "Oh god..." Gabriella said to her reflection. Her eyes were puffy and her lips were swollen from crying. Gabriella put on a little bit of concealer and mascara to help cover the puffiness. She glanced at the clock which read 4:08. Gabriella had to go babysit at 4:30. Gabriella decided to change into comfier jeans and a white t-shirt. These kids were young so she didn't want to wear anything that she really liked. When she was done she walked quietly down the stairs to avoid her mom. She quietly grabbed her black bomber jacket, slipped on her green converse and opened the door, breathing in through her teeth when it squeaked. As she was about to step out the door she heard her mother talk to her.

"Bye sweetie, I love you" Maria yelled from the kitchen. Gabriella stood there for a moment resting her head on the door. She finally shut the door and walked out without saying a word to Maria.

Gabriella walked down the sidewalk, passed a few houses then crossed the street. The kids mother, whose name was Cindy, said the house was yellow, with white shutters on the windows. Gabriella found the house and walked up the steps knocking on the door. The door open and a man with graying dark hair opened the door and smiled. Gabriella regonized him from somewhere. _' Oh god he works at school...but what teacher is he?...GYM TEACHER!' _Gabriella thought to herself still smiling.

"You must be Gabriella." **MR. BOLTON** said as friendly as can be. "Do you regonize me?" He said in a humorous tone.

"Yes, I do...your the gym teacher." Gabriella said laughing lightley. _'And your son Troy Bolton, is the jerkiest kid...though the hottest kid...I've ever met' _

"Haha, you got it!" He said with a chuckle. "Come on in." Mr. Bolton said opening the door wider.

"And when your not at school, you can just call me Jack if you would like.."

"Okay." Gabriella said with the smile. When Gabriella looked around she was speechless. The house was beautiful, and HUGE. Gabriellas house was beautiful as well, but this house was bigger, and way more beautiful. "Your house is beautiful.." Gabriella said still admiring it.

"Thankyou." Jack said with a big smile. "I'll be right back. You can take a seat if you would like."

"Alright." Gabriella took a seat on their brown leather couch. It was _so_ comfortable. Gabriella heard people walking in so she turned around to see Cindy and Jack walking in.

"Gabriella, It's so nice to finally meet you!" Cindy said as friendly as can be giving Gabriella a hug after she stood up. Gabriella laughed.

"Its nice to meet you too."

"Well the kids should be through the door any minute now, Lizzie has dance and Matthew has softball." Cindy said putting on one of her earing in the mirror that was in the living room. Gabriella heard someone else walking down the stairs, her heart started to beat fast. It was Troy.

"Hey Troy, have you met Gabriella yet?" Jack said wonderingly.

"Nope." Troy said grabbing his jacket then walking out the door without looking at anyone. '

_' What a jerk'_

"What is his problem?" Cindy said in an annoyed tone.

"I don't know but that was rude, we'll talk to him later.."Jack said annoyed as well. "Gabriella, I am so sorry he acted like that."

"No it's okay..." _'You should see how rude he is in school' _

"No sweetie, he had no right to act like that, I don't know whats gotten into him, he's usually a gentlemen." Cindy said right as the door flew open.

"Mommmmmmy!" A little girl with light brown hair and bright blue eyes said running through the door jumping in Cindys arms.

"Hey honnie, how was dance?" Cindy asked giving her child a kiss on the cheek.

"I dance to a song. I shaked my butt." the little girl repsonded getting a laugh from everyone.

"Wow, sounds like fun, wheres Matthew." Cindy asked. The little girl scrunched her face up in confusion.

"Don't know? He was behind Lizzie!" She said pointing to herself. Just then Matthew came through the door setting his softball bat and shoes on the floor.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad." He said plainly wiping his sweaty forehead. He looked like a mini Jack. He had dark hair and light green eyes.

"Hey, why don't you guys say hi?" Cindy said pointing to Gabriella. Gabriella smiled.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella."

"Why are you here?" Matthew asked.

"Matthew don't be rude!" Jack yelled.

Gabriella giggled lightley. "I'm your new babysitter." Gabriella responded sweetley.

"Cool." Matthew smiled taking a seat on the couch.

"And who is thise little cutie?" Gabriella asked crouching down to Lizzies level.

"I Lizzie, I five year old! HI!" she responded.

"Awwww, hi Lizzie." Gabriella said shaking her little hand. Cindy and Jack smiled at the view. The kids seemed to like her so far.

"Okay well we better get going, Lizzie come give me a hug." Cindy said bending down to hug Lizzie after she ran over to her. Lizzie gave her a kiss on the corner of Cindy's mouth then started to push her out of the door.

"Woah woah, you want me gone that bad?" Cindy said laughing.

"I like Gabriella. She nice." Lizzie said giggling.

"Good." Cindy smiled. "Well bye bye guys, Matthew I love you!" Cindy said blowing him a kiss. Matthew rolled his eyes trying to hide a smile. "Hmm, you always pretend to catch them Matthew." Cindy laughed.

"Mom!"

"Sorry, bye." Cindy laughed walking out the door with Jack who had just kissed Lizzie and waved to Matthew telling him to behave himself. "And thankyou so much Gabriella!" Cindy shouted one last time before closing the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gabriella was having an awesome time babysitting Lizzie and Matthew. They were well behaved and fun to be around. They werent little demons like their big brother. Gabriella made them macoroni and cheese with chicken tenders and applesauce then did the dishes while Lizzie played with her dolls nearby and Matthew played on playstation.

"Gabriella do you want to play Guitar Hero when your done?" Matthew asked leaning on the counter.

"Sure, I love Guitar Hero!" Gabriella said excitedley.

"Sweet!" Matthew said running back into the living room.

"I hate Guitar Hero! Lizzie bad at it!" Lizzie said pouting.

"Aww, next time I babysit, we will do whatever you want, OK?" Gabriella said as Lizzies face lit up.

"Anything?"

"Anything!" Gabriella laughed.

"YAYYYYY!" Lizzie said jumping up and down with her dolls. "Dollies are cited too!" Lizzie said handing one to Gabriella.

"Good! Because we will have so much fun!" Gabriella said happily. "Your doll is beautiful Lizzie." Gabriella said handing it back to her.

"Thankyou!" she said with the smile running out of the room. Gabriella finished putting the dishes away and walked in the living room to play Guitar Hero.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gabriella was having a blast playing Guitar Hero. They were both beating eachother on and off and were tied so far. When they were about to start again Gabriella noticed Lizzie asleep on the couch.

"I'll be right back, Matt." Gabriella said quietley.

"OK." Matthew responded. Gabriella went upstairs with Lizzie in her arms as quietley as she could.

She searched for her room then finally found it. She set Lizzie in her bed and walked back downstairs to see lights coming in through the windows. She figured that Cindy and Jack were home.

"I think your parents are home Matt." Gabriella said sitting down on the couch.

"Noooo! We were about to see who wins!" Matthew said obviously upset.

"I know, tomorrow when I babysit, when Lizzie falls alsleep we will play." Gabriella compromised.

"No, I wanna play now..." Matthew said in a pouty tone just as Cindy and Jack walked in.

"Hi guys!" Cindy said brightly.

"Awww, Mom, why are you home now!? We were about to play Guitar Hero with Gabriella!"

"We?" Jack asked.

"Well, Lizzie is asleep, I meant me!" Matthew said sadly.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Gabriella looks tired. I'm sure she wants to go home and sleep Matt." Cindy retorted.

"She can stay here! Come on Mom! I don't want her to go home she's awesome!" Matthew said making Gabriella smile.

"She is babysitting tomorrow too." Jack said.

"Fine." Matthew gave up and walked upstairs only turing around to say goodbye to Gabriella.

"Well, I guess he really liked you!" Cindy said very pleased.

"Their really good kids." Gabriella said sweetly. "And very well behaved."

"Thankyou, so you can babysit tomorrow right?" Cindy asked.

"Yes." Gabriella answered.

"Great! I'll have Jack drive you home." Cindy said as she hugged Gabriella and thanked her one more time.

Gabriella followed Jack out the door. They made small talk on the way back to her house. They couldnt say much because it was right down the street. Gabriella could have walked, but she knew how grown ups were. She said goodbye to Jack before walking inside. She couldnt be happier. Sure, it was a horrible day in the begining, but she loved her new job. Nothing could ever make her quit.

So she thought...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OK, so that was pretty long huh? I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. When school starts for me in about a week it will take longer for me to get chapters up. But don't worry I will always try to get them up as quickly as I can! Thankyou so much for reviewing too! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! Thankyou so much! Revieeew! 3**

**xxxx Jamie**


	4. Note from Author

I just had to let you guys know that I probably won't put up the next chapter till next week. I appreciate all of your reviews so much! Go on my page and take my poll in the meantime! thankyou **xxxxx**

This is about to get bitchy so skip over it if you would like..

**Flame Rising**, well gee, thankyou for the review and taking the time to read my story. Its pretty sad that you only get on to critisize other peoples stories, yet you don't even have any posted. How about you write some stories and people will tell you what they think? Do you really feel better now that you said something so cruel? Well you shouldn't. As a writer on here, I have to accept when people don't like what I right, but when someone is so immature about it, then I get pissed. Yup, I know I probably have tons of mistakes on here which you have gladly pointed out. But it's also my first time writing a story. Is that to blame? Not entirley, no. People like you need to get over it and accept that other people make mistakes. Just like you do. Write a story, I would be honest. If I don't like it I will say so. If I like it, I'll say so. But do you have the guts? Apparently not. I don't see any stories on your page, no time? Well you have time to get on and bash other peoples stories. So whats the exuse? I'm pretty sure I spelled stuff wrong too. But I'm not even close to sorry if that upsets you.

Reply back if you would like, your only making yourself look like an asshole. Sure, what you said hurt a little, but next time, if there is a next time, that you reply, I will only get a kick out of it.

I'm gonna keep your comment too. I'll treasure it forever.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Standing up to Troy

**I just wanted to take the time to tell you guys that I really, really do appreciate the reviews and support! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gabriella had been babysitting for about two months now. Everything was going great. School of coarse was still hell for her. Troy Bolton still refused to even notice her when she was over at his house. He was such an asshole. Gabriella walked into lunch and sat down next to Taylor.

"Hey." She said with a smile setting down her tray.

"Hey. So I was thinking, we should hang out tonight." Taylor said with excitment. Gabriella formed a small smile on her lips.

"Well, that sounds like fun, but I have to babysit.." Gabriella said opening her milk.

"Damn. Maybe another night huh?" Taylor asked a little dissapointed.

"Well, maybe you can come with me?" Gabriella stated. "I mean it might be a little boring for you..I acutally do have fun though.."

"Well, sure I don't have anything better to do.." Taylor said trying not to laugh.

"HEY!" Gabriella said whacking her shoulder lightley. Taylor laughed.

"I'm kidding, I want to meet them anyways. But if they are anything like Troy I hate them already." Taylor said in complete seriousness.

"Believe me, their not." Gabriella said in all honesty. "They are really sweet kids."

"Do you ever see Troy at all while your there?" Taylor asked taking a bite of her sandwhich.

"Yeah. All the time." Gabriella said looking at Taylor. "But when hes there he just does his own thing. He comes in and walks right upstairs, then when he is leaving he just walks right out the door." Gabriella said while Taylor shook her head.

"He is such a lunkhead!" Taylor huffed. "And Chad too!"

"Taylor, as much as you hate them, I think you kind of have a soft spot for Chad.." Gabriella said leaning away when Taylors eyes grew wide.

"NO!" Taylor shouted. "There is no way in hell would I have a soft spot for that idiot!"

"Well, I'm just saying...you always ignore Troy. Then when he does say something you just say something rude and walk away like you don't give him time of the day..but with Chad...you don't ignore him...and you go on and on and on...like you want to keep talking..." Gabriella responded.

"I do not!" Taylor protested.

"Okay!" Gabriella said giggling.

"Well how about you little missy?" Taylor rebuddled. " Whenever Troy talks to you you get all squirmy and shy!"

"What!?" Gabriella said in disbelief. "I don't do that!"

"Uh huh, and you blush." Taylor said lightley pinching Gabriellas cheek. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Well, you know what..at least I'll admit it!" Gabriella said pointing at Taylor.

"Good. But why would you blush at him?" Taylor said becoming serious. "He treats you like dirt." Gabriellas face fell from her big smile.

"I know..I don't know.." Gabriella said sadly.

"You really need to start sticking up for yourself Gabi." Taylor said looking Gabriella straight in the eye. "And you need to do it soon or else no one in this school is going to take you seriously when you finally do." Gabriella looked down at her shoes.

"I know. It's just hard you know?" Gabriella said looking back up at her dear friend. "I've moved around so much and never, ever has there been a school where I don't get treated like this..but this school is the worst." Taylor smiled genuinley at Gabriella.

"I know you can do it sweetie." Taylor said hugging her. "I totally believe that deep, deep down inside, there is a fiesty chica in there!" Gabriella let out a small laugh.

"I hope so.."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gabriella took her usual seat in English class next to Taylor. There was supposed to be a substitute, but apprently he or she was running late and hadn't came to class yet.

"So did you ask Mrs.Bolton yet?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"Mhmm..she said yes." Gabriella said smiling.

"Great!" Taylor said facing the front of the room when the jocks walked in. Gabriella and Taylor noticed Troy, Chad and the rest of them whispher something. They started to head to the back of the classroom with evil smirks.

"I think I want to sit there today." Troy said looking down at Gabriella. Gabriella looked at Taylor giving her a look not to say anything. This was Gabriellas chance and she was going for it.

"Well, I'm already sitting here." Gabriella said looking Troy right in the eye.

"Not anymore.." Troy said with a smirk that Gabriella wanted to smack off of his face.

"Yes. I am. So you can go back up front." Gabriella said getting louder which caught the attention of the classroom. Troy laughed and leaned down face level to Gabriella.

"You better watch it Montez. I can ruin you. " Troy said now putting his hands on her desk. Gabriella looked at his hands then back in his eyes. "You don't have to be a bitch, just move." Taylor bit her tongue to keep herself from bitching at him.

"First of all. Don't you dare call me a bitch...okay bitch?" Gabriella said standing up. Troy started fuming. "You have no right to treat me the way you have been ever since I came here. You think your so tough and can get away with anything. Well guess what Troy Bolton? Your not today, so you mine as well turn back around and go sit up there." Gabriella said feircly. Troy stood there in shock. No one had ever talked to him like that before. He was pissed. The whole class, including a few of his buddies were even laughing. But Troy didn't say a word. He turned around and walked out of the classroom. Most of the class besides the jocks and cheerleaders cheered and shouted applauding Gabriella for her bravery. Gabriella beamed. Taylor gave her a huge hug. And the rest of the school day went perfect.

Little did she know though...she was going to see Troy again later that night...and he isn't going to be very happy to see her...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay guys I hope you liked it! Little cliff hanger. I wanted to keep writing because I'm in the writing mood! But I have school tomorrow and my Dad is a real ASS about making me go to bed early so I had to get off. So if there is some grammar errors or spelling errors I'm so sorry! I didn't have time to check and I really wanted to get this chapter up tonight so enjoy! Review Review Review!! **

**xx Jamie **


	6. Note from Authoragain

**AUTHORS NOTE TO HER AMAZING READERS!: **

**Hey lovely people! I most likely won't update until next week! I really wanted to get the next chapter up by this weekend but I have a packed schedule. But I'm really excited to write the next chapter. Troy is going to finally notice Gabriella babysitting...and thats all I'm gonna say! So I hope you enjoy it when its up. **

**Check out my other stories if you havent yet and tell me what you think! **

**I heart you guys a ton. SERIOUSLY. D**

**and serenitystarz "**_**OH SHNAPPLE POP!**_**" hahahaa that is an awesome word. Love it. **

**xx**


	7. Troys home

**Hey lovely people. I am in an extremley good mood! Why? Because of you guys. Duh. **

**I can't believe how many reviews I have. It makes me so happy! So thankyou sooo much.**

**I'm so grateful. Well, unfortunatley my excitement won't be put into this chapter because**

**its going to be filled with DRAMA. So, I hope you enjoy it. **

**And in the reviews people who feel bad for Troy, don't...he was being a MAJOR jerk. **

**Even though Gabriella didn't have to call him a bitch. But hey, the more drama the better**

**right? She needed to stick up for herself anyways and I'm proud of her, even though **

**I am the one writing this story. lol. And this story might have a happy ending...I can't tell**

**you guys whether or not it will be. ;D And, yes if you read the summary, Troy will start to want her!**

**Okay I need to start...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Gabriella thankyou so much again!" Cindy said before walking out the door with Jack. Gabriella smiled even though they walked out.

"So what would you two like to do now?" Gabriella asked dancing a little. She was always so happy to be there. She really loved Matthew and Lizzie. Even though she gained tons of respect at school..she still got bashed by the jocks and cheerleaders who were on Troys side. Even though they thought that it was a little bit funny what she had said to him.

"Lets Dance!" Lizzie shouted already running to the middle of the living room to shake her little butt. Gabriella laughed loudly. Matthew just stared at Lizzie and shook his head.

"I am NOT doing that..." He said sitting on the couch with a little smile spread accross his face.

"Oh come on!" Gabriella said pulling him up. "You got to choose playing with those action figures yesterday, and Lizzie didn't want to but she still did." Matthew huffed.

"She played with her dolls though!" Matthew pointed out. "Thats not what I wanted."

"Well, you can dance however you want, I never said you have to shake your booty like that.." Gabriella said giggling poking Matthews side. Matthew yelped and jumped away.

"Ok! Ok!" He said laughing sheilding his sides. Gabriella thanked him and stood up.

"Lizzie would you like some music to dance with?" Gabriella asked laughing. Lizzie stopped dancing and looked up at Gabriella.

"Uh huh." She answered running to the shelf with CD's on it. "This one!"

"Hmm...are you sure you can shake it to barney songs?" Gabriella asked Lizzie. Lizzie wrinkled her forehead.

"No...how bout this one!" She said excitedly pulling out another CD.

"Now this, you can shake it to!" Gabriella said standing up from her kneeling position. The CD was filled with major dance hits with artists like Beyonce and Shakira.

"BOOOO!" Matthew said about to walk out of the room. Gabriella grabbed the hood of his sweatshirt to keep him from walking away.

"Oh no, no, no!" Gabriella said not letting go of him. "Your gonna dance with us."

"Yeah! Big brotha, you dance with us right now!" Lizzie shouted stamping her foot on the floor.

"Yeah right now!" Gabriella imitated Lizzie. Matthew sighed and stood there in a 'I'm to cool for this' stance. Gabriella put in the CD and pushed play. Once the music blasted through the speakers Gabriella jumped around and held Matthews hands. "Come on!" She shouted over the music. Lizzie jumped around and shook her little behind. Matthew started to get into it and began to jump around with Gabriella and Lizzie.

"YEAHHHH!" Gabriella said laughing.

"WHOOT WHOOT!" Matthew shouted dropping to the floor 'trying' to do the worm. Gabriella laughed hysterically.

"I CAN DO THAT!" Lizzie said plopping on the floor. Suprisingly she could do it pretty good! Gabriella and Matthews mouths hung open.

"You just got owned by a five year old, you realize that don't you!" Gabriella said patting his back.

"Yeah, yeah." Matthew said with a smile.

After about a half hour Lizzie became wiped out and layed on the floor. Matthew became tired and fell on the couch breathing hard. Gabriella walked over to the CD played and turned it off, taking out the CD and putting it back where it belonged.

"I dead." Lizzie said wiping her forehead.

"Me too." Matthew said getting up to turn on the fan. Gabriella laughed at them. "What? How are you not even out of breath?" He asked.

"I'm used to dancing." Gabriella answered. "I was in dance ever since I was three years old."

"Wow."

"Yeah. So do you guys want some water?" Gabriella asked.

"Please!" Matthew shouted. Gabriella nodded her head and turned to Lizzie.

"Helloooo. Lizzie?"Gabriella asked shaking her. "Lizzzzzie." Lizzie kept her eyes closed trying to hide a smile.

"I deaaad."Lizzie sang.

"Would you like a water?" Gabriella said laughing.

"Yes." she responded sitting up. "I'm alive now."

"Good, I don't know what I would do without you!" Gabriella said giving her a hug. Lizzie giggled and followed her to the kitchen.

"I hungry too." Lizzie said holding her tummy.

"Alright what would you like to eat?" Gabriella asked.

"Chicken tender." Lizzie said sitting at the kitchen table.

"Ok." Gabriella said pulling a bag of chicken tenders out of the freezer. "Matthew do you want some chicken tenders too?!" Gabriella shouted.

"Yah!" He shouted back. Gabriella got out a pan and poured some of the frozen chicken on the pan. She popped them in the oven, after turning it on.

"Lizzie why don't you guys pick out a movie?"Gabriella suggested. "You both have to agree on it though."

"Okay." Lizzie responded sweetly.

While Gabriella was in the kitchen she heard the front door open. Before Gabriella could walk out of the kitchen she heard Lizzie shout happily.

"TROYYYYY!" Gabriella felt her heart pound.

"Oh god, ohh god..." She whispered to herself. She heard Lizzies little footsteps tap accross the floor and run into the kitchen.

"Troy is here!" She yelled. Gabriella smiled nervously. After what had happened earlier that day at school, Gabriella had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Lizzie ran back out into the living room. Gabriella heard Lizzie, Troy, and Matthew talking for a little bit. Gabriella anxiously waited for him to leave. He would always leave. And when he would come back he would go straight upstairs with either his buddies or some girl..or girls. But not this time.. Gabriella heard his footsteps coming closer and closer to the kitchen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oh my gosh, I know you guys are probably so mad at me right now! I really, really, REALLY wanted to keep going but my Dad was being dumb and told me I had to get off. I have a test tomorrow;BOOOO So hate him not me! Again...I'm sorry! But I can't wait to write the next chapter and I promise it will be soo good. Well at least I hope so. **

**xx Jamie **


	8. Childish

**Hey! Long time no see...You guys do know that you make me SMILE like GIGANTICALLY! Right? Yes? No? Well you do! You are all just so darn sweet. xZANESSA4LIFEx...Thats an awesome idea so it's probably gonna happen in this chapter! Thankyou for the idea. hugs And everyone else remember that I am all for suggestions for what you would like to see in future chapters. **

**And I am SO sorry that it took like a freaking month to put up this chapter. So much "stuff" has been going on in my home. Things just are not to great right now. I promise the next chapter won't take that long. Like once a week I was able to get on and type parts to this chapter. I hope you guys like it. **

**See you at the end**

**xx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Last Chapter...

_While Gabriella was in the kitchen she heard the front door open. Before Gabriella could walk out of the kitchen she heard Lizzie shout happily. _

_"TROYYYYY!" Gabriella felt her heart pound. _

_"Oh god, ohh god..." She whispered to herself. She heard Lizzies little footsteps tap across the floor and run into the kitchen. _

_"Troy is here!" She yelled. Gabriella smiled nervously.After what happened earlier that day at school, Gabriella had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Lizzie ran back out into the living room. Gabriella heard Lizzie, Troy and Matthew talking for a little bit. She anxiously waited for him to leave. He would always leave. And when he would come back he would go straight upstairs with either his buddies or some girl..or girls. But not this time..Gabriella heard his footsteps coming closer and closer to the kitchen..._

Gabriella wanted to just dissapear. She couldn't run. She couldn't hide. There was only one way out of that kitchen and that would just make her run into Troy. Gabriella thought seriously about jumping out of the window. But there was no way in hell she would do that. Gabriella couldn't grasp why she was so terrified for Troy to see her. She was so brave earlier that day and felt on top of the world, no longer clamming up when he told her too.

Troy entered the kitchen with a smile on his face. When he glanced up he saw Gabriella standing there wide eyed. Troys smile immediatley fell from his face. "You? What the hell are you doing here in my house!?" Troy shouted.

"I babysit here." Gabriella said quietley filled with confusion. Gabriella walked from the microwave to the table to get as far away from him as she could.

"Since when?!" Troy said rudely as she moved.

"I have been for two months.."Gabriella responded quickley. _'What?...'_

"Two months?" He said in disbelief. Gabriella nodded her head. She felt her stomache turn vigorously. She couldn't believe that as long as she had been there..Troy never even noticed her. Troy just stared at her with cold dark eyes for a moment. Gabriella shifted to break eye contact.

"Troy.."Gabriella said hesitantley.

"Don't fucking talk to me." Troy said walking over to the fridge. "And get the hell out of my house!"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about earlier.." Gabriella went on. "I know that I blew up. I shouldn't have. But-"

"You are sorry? You were a complete bitch and you embarassed me in front of the whole class." Troy said coming closer to her. Gabriella took a few steps back. "You didn't just blow up, you went phycho." Gabriella crouched in fear. _'I did not!'_

"I said that I was sorry..but you had no right to treat me the way that you were treating me." Gabriella shot back trying to put in every ounce of confidence she could.

"I'm only gonna say this once more...get out of my house." Troy said coldly. Gabriella was shocked. She couldn't believe how childish he was being. She was trying to say sorry and he just woulnd't accept it. Not to mention he was really scaring her.

"I can't do that..I'm babysitting." Gabriella said motioning at Lizzie and Matthew in the living room.

"I don't care. I can watch them." Troy said breezily. "Probably better than you can." Gabriella let out a fake laugh.

"Are you serious? Troy this isn't a competition! Why are you acting like that?" Gabriella said with force.

"Just get out." Troy said very close to her face. He turned away and took his now ringing phone out of his pocket and answered it swiftly. "Hey. Yeah..sure. What time? I'll be there. Later." Troy shut his phone and walked out of the room. Gabriella tried to hold back her laugh. _'Are you serious' _she asked herself. He came back in the room and grabbed food out of the pantry. Gabriella heard the phone ring and looked at it wondering if she should answer it. Troy wasn't doing anything so she went for it. And of coarse, Troy grabbed the phone away before she could answer it. "Hello?" Troy answered smirking at Gabriella. "Yeah. But I'm leaving later. Yes I am. Yeah Mom I am." Troy rolled his eyes and tossed the phone to Gabriella.

"Hello?" Gabriella said sweetly. "Hi Mrs.Bolton. Mhmm." Gabriella giggled. "Yeah, they are watching a movie. Yah. Oh...sure.." Gabriella said slowly. "Your welcome..bye." Gabriella sighed and hung up the phone. When she turned around Troy had already left the room.

Gabriella finished making the kids dinner and they ate while watching the rest of the movie. Twenty minutes in Gabriella heard Troy leave without even saying a word. Matthew and Lizzie fell asleep a little after the movie was over so Gabriella brought them upstairs one at a time. _Shit I need clothes for tomorrow..._Gabriella said as a mental note.

When she got back downstairs she called her Mom to have her bring clothes over but her mom didn't answer the phone of coarse. Gabriella decided to call Taylor.

"Hello?" Taylor answered brightly.

"Hey Tay." Gabriella said back. "I have a big favor to ask you." Gabriella said with hope.

"Okay what is it?" She asked.

"Well, I have to stay the night at the Boltons, and-

"WHAT!?" Taylor shouted. "What if Troy comes home?"

"He already did..."

"What did he say!?"

"Well...he asked what the hell I was doing in his house." Gabriella responded quietly.

"Huh?" Taylor said with confusion laced in her voice.

"I know. But I don't want to really talk about it right now okay?" Gabriella said sadly.

"Okay hon. So what do you need?"

"Well..I need clothes for tomorrow. Do you think you could stop at my house and pick something up then bring it to me?" Gabriella asked.

"Of coarse..do I need to come get a house key?"

"No, we always have it unlocked." Gabriella said. "And thankyou so so much."

"Your welcome. I'll call you when I get there." Taylor said hanging up after saying goodbye.

Gabriella curled up on the couch and turned on the t.v. replaying the event that had happen just an hour ago. _'I can't believe he didn't even know. Am I invisible?' _Gabriella thought. '_And how could I even develop a crush on him after the way he treats me?' _Gabriella had no clue why she did. At first, she thought she could see deep, deep down inside of him..he was a gentlemen. Sweet as can be. But no. He was a jerk. A bullie. And an over all asshole.

'BZZZZZZZ' Gabriella jumped feeling her phone vibrate on her thigh.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey I'm at your house." Taylor said immediatley. "Do you have anything in mind of what you want to wear?"

"Yah, go in my closet..." Gabriella started.

"Okay..." Taylor said taking a step into her walk in closet. "OMG GABI!" She suddenly shouted.

"WHAT!?" Gabriella screamed, scared something was wrong.

"YOU HAVE SOOO MANY CLOTHES!" Gabriella could just imagine what Taylors face looked like just by the tone of her voice. She knew Taylors jaw was hanging open.

"Yeah?..."

"You never wear half of this!" Taylor said skimming threw everything.

"I know."

"Why!?"

"I don't know. My mom always brings me a ton of stuff back after she goes on buisness trips." Gabiella spoke into the phone almost too quietley.

"Well don't you sound excited.." Taylor said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well I would rather that she didn't buy my love Tay." Gabriella said in an annoyed tone. "She thinks it's okay that she leaves me for weeks at a time then comes back with a whole new wardrobe for me."Taylor could here almost hurt in Gabriellas voice and decided to drop the subject.

"So what do you want me to bring?" Taylor asked.

"Just a t-shirt, plain jeans and my red converse." Gabriella stated.

"Okay.." Taylor said looking around trying not to gasp when she saw all the shoes Gabriella had. "I'll bring em' right over.

"Okay see you in a minute. Bye."

"Bye."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Taylor brought Gabriella her clothes, Gabriella told her about everything that Troy said. Taylor was really angry and offered to stay overnight but Gabriella declined on that. Taylor would probably kill him in his sleep.

Gabriella tossed and turned on the couch. No matter what she couldn't fall asleep. It was almost 2 in the morning and neither Troy or his parents were home. Gabriella clicked through the channels on t.v. when she heard the door knob jiggle.

In came Troy. Alone for once. He took off his shoes and hung up his coat. He glanced in the living room and saw a figure sitting on the couch. Finally Gabriella realized that she wasn't hidden so she sunk down lower. Unfortunatley Troy already saw her.

"You are still fucking here!" Troy didn't ask, but shouted.

"Yah.."

"Why?!" Troy barely let her finish.

"Your parents asked me to stay over night." She said standing up. Troy stood there fuming. He did NOT want her to even breathe the same air as him right now. He was the basketball captain, the school heart throb, and he would be damned if someone ruined his reputation as the guy who let a nerdy girl talk him down. Troy just couldn't let it go.

He stood there for a moment and began to make his way inside when Jack and Cindy walked in laughing softly. It was obvious they were both a little tipsy. Gabriella found that funny because Jack had to work as a teacher TOMORROW and Cindy was a major buisness woman.

"Hey Gabriella. I thought you would be sleeping by now." Cindy said a little embarassed. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders with a sheepish grin. Jack noticed Troy from afar and called him out.

"Hey Troy what time did you get in?" He asked.

"Ugghh about twelve?" Lie. That was such a lie. But Gabriella was not going to say anything.

"Uh huh.." Jack said totally not buying it. "Gabriella what time did Troy get in tonight?" Gabriella felt like her throat closed.

"Ummm..." She looked at Jack and Cindys expecting faces. She looked at Troy who had 'You better not fucking rat me out or your done for' written all over his face.

"About twelve." Gabriella choked out. She hated herself at this moment. She didn't want to lie to them. Jack and Cindy meant something to her, she respected them, and she felt like she just lost respect from them even though they had no clue she just lied to them.

"Hmm..alright then." Jack said looking at Troy. Troy went to jog upstairs but again Jack called him back down.

"Why don't you let Gabriella sleep in your bed?" Jack asked. "She deserves some comfort." Gabriella shut her eyes tightly. She knew Troy was not liking this.

"Mr. Bolton it's okay, I'm fine down here..." Gabriella almost pleaded.

"Oh don't be modest sweety." Cindy said putting her arm around Gabriella she leaned in a little and whispered to Gabriella.." And don't worry I always make him shower after he practices so no worries about that.." Gabriella shut her eyes again.

'_Great. Just great.' _Troy pounded upstairs and came back down with a pillow and blanket. Jack and Cindy said goodnight to the two and went upstairs. Gabriella stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room. _'So are you going to say thankyou or what?!' _

Troy plopped on the couch in a 'pissed off manor' He looked at Gabriella with a mean expression. Gabriella didn't want to say anything but she couldnt help it.

"I'm really sorry..you can just go upstairs." Gabriella offered. Troy turned away from her and pulled the blankets over his body.

"Just fucking get away from me." He said plainly. Gabriella nodded her head and sadly walked upstairs.

Troy stayed up for a while still fuming. He was wondering how he can get her out of HIS house. And he wanted to do it as soon as possible. And eventually, he came up with the perfect plan. It was cruel, but he didn't feel bad about the idea one bit.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well that was pretty darn long huh? I'm sorry about this chapter it kind dragged on. I just am soo GRRRRR. I guess my head has been in the clouds. Next chapter will blow your socks off. Not really...but it will be better because my head will be here. And I know Troy is a huge jerk right now, and I mean huge..but it won't last. I promise. Again I'm sorry..and I hope you guys liked it. **

**xxJamie **


End file.
